Hannah Rutherford
Hannah Rutherford, under the username Lomadia, is a Content Producer for the Yogscast. Hannah started working as the Public Relations Assistant in July 2010, and later as the Operations Manager for the Yogscast, with her main jobs including reading and responding to fan mail and helping Lewis and Simon with video production. On Hannah's YouTube channel, you will find different long-lasting enjoyable let's plays. Some of Hannah's most well known let's plays are of the Assassin's Creed series, the Far Cry series, YogSims, and her Minecraft "Evicted!" series with Nilesy. Yogscast Website Summary Hannah Rutherford, known for her AAA gaming series, Hannah enjoys all manner of exciting and story-driven gaming. Anything with zombies, plundering tombs, crazy space adventures, spooky ghosts, and so on is deemed awesome! When not playing the latest games, Hannah is usually posting pictures of cats on Twitter or streaming! Trivia * Hannah chose the username, "Lomadia," because it means "grace" in Elvish and the name "Hannah" also means grace in Hebrew. * Hannah used to play the flute, but wanted to learn to play the guitar and drums instead. * Hannah was the guest of episode 172 The Shaft #172: Yogscast Hannah of The Shaft Podcast. * Hannah has done the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge like other Yogscast members, such as Simon, Martyn, Strippin, and Panda. * Hannah's biggest fear is heights. * Hannah does not own a driver's license.Duncan's Driving School * Hannah goes to the gym. * Hannah owns a bicycle. * Hannah used to date Lewis. They broke up in March 2015 after a 6 year relationship. In late-December of the same year, Hannah noted she had a new boyfriend, who has since been seen/heard in a few livestreams Hannah has done.https://www.reddit.com/r/YogscastHannah/comments/3xq5sa/schedule_update_vlog/ yogslomadia on r/YogscastHannah * Hannah's favourite type of animals are cats, and her favourite type of cats are moggies (a cat that does not belong to a recognised breed). * Hannah wore braces throughout most of her secondary school life. * Hannah once had a mole removed.Fallout 4 #1 - Sunshine's Back! * Hannah's grandmother once owned a shoe shop. * Hannah was originally a Yognau(gh)t and met Lewis through being a fan of their World of Warcraft videos.Nordrassil Radio Interview Timestamp: 109:49 Notable Quotes * "Madam? Madam! Stop!" * "Hello?" * "Flippin' heck." * "In theory..." * "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no." * "I'm not having this..." * "Who's this bitch? Oh wait, it's me!" * "Why are you here?!" * "I'm gonna own your face.""I'm gonna own your face." * "It's nice, very nice!" * "This is going to end in tears.""This is going to end in tears." * "Sort it out mate." * "Bugger all." * "Balls to it." * "Bloody hell mate, bloody hell." * "But Nilseeey." * "Oh, it's lovely." * "I told you, I fucking told you!" * "Come at me bro.""Come at me bro." * "Oh bum"Hannah Plays! - Alan Wake, Part 4 - StuckyAlan Wake, Part 11 - Radiobums Series Guide Links *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *Twitter *Instagram *Facebook *Tumblr *Reddit *Subreddit *Spreadshirt *Yogscast Wiki *Google+ Gallery Hannah Scribbletoons Avatar.jpg|Hannah's Current Yogscast avatar. Hannah_as_Regine_(Once_Upon_A_Time).jpg Hannah_Purple_Wig.jpg hannah23.jpg Hannahrutherford.jpg lomadia.png|Hannah's previous Minecraft skin. Hannah34.jpg|Hannah going to the Diablo III launch event. Y2.png|Hannah's previous YouTube avatar. yogscast-hannah.png hannah_2.jpg|Hannah dressed up as an assassin from Assassin's Creed. Hannah Cartoon.jpg|Hannah as she appears in Minecraft Christmas. Blizzcon3.jpg|Hannah with Simon and Lewis at BlizzCon. Blizzcon1.jpg|Hannah with Simon and Lewis at BlizzCon. Drawing of simon, lewis and hannah.jpg|Art of Simon, Lewis, and Hannah by Ferazhin. WatchaGonnaDo.gif|"Watcha Gonna Do?" TheMadHannah.png|Hannah as The Mad Hatter. CThruHannah.png|Hannah as she appears in Big Girl. hannah owl.png HannahAnimated.png|Hannah as she appears in Israphel Animated. Hannah diggy diggy hole.jpg|Hannah as she appears in Diggy Diggy Hole. Hannah Ice Bucket Challenge.png|Hannah doing the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. Hannah3.jpg File:Hannah_-_April_2016.jpg|Hannah's current Twitter avatar. HannahRutherfordTwitterAvatar.jpg|Hannah's former Twitter avatar. HannahRutherfordTwitterAvatar2.jpg|Hannah's former Twitter avatar. HannahRutherfordTwitterAvatar3.jpg|Hannah's former Twitter avatar. HannahRutherfordTwitterAvatar4.jpeg|Hannah's former Twitter avatar. HannahRutherfordTwitterAvatar5.jpeg|Hannah's former Twitter avatar. HannahRutherfordTwitterAvatar6.jpg|Hannah's former Twitter avatar. HannahRutherfordTwitterAvatar7.png|Hannah's former Twitter avatar. HannahRutherfordTwitterAvatar8.jpg|Hannah's former Twitter avatar. HannahRutherfordTwitterAvatar9.jpg||Hannah's former Twitter avatar. YOGSCASTHannah.png|Hannah's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTHannah2.png|Hannah's second Yogscast avatar. Avatar_Hannah_2015.png|Hannah's third Yogscast avatar. References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Hannah Rutherford Category:Content Producers Category:YogTowers